<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun With Magic by Crixan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875490">Fun With Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crixan/pseuds/Crixan'>Crixan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As in he was shrunk, Bottom Jason Todd, Lube, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tiny!Jason, Top Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crixan/pseuds/Crixan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was on a mission with Artemis and Bizarro. It was supposed to be easy, but Jason couldn't help but make fun of the 4 feet tall magician. </p><p>Basically Jason getting shrunk, and Dick had a horny brain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun With Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Late because I changed the whole thing. was supposed to be 'Going undercover as a celebrity/model works too well' and a 3P. But I have trouble connecting everything and welp. I died.</p><p>12th of August: Daddy kink | Going undercover as a celebrity/model works too well | Earth 3 AU | Jason is small/runt!Jason AU</p><p>This is just Jason is small, literally.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason glared at the male in front of him, arms crossed in a mix of agitation and embarrassment. </p><p>Dick looked back at him, his expression a mix of worry and glee.</p><p>Before the blue-clad vigilante opened his mouth, "Shut your trap," Jason spat, huffing as he tried to arrange the flimsy piece of cloth to cover the most of himself.</p><p>Well, Dick Grayson was always the one to ignore Jason's words. "You're tiny!" He said in glee, his right hand hovering just within Jason's sight, pointer out as if trying to poke him.</p><p>Exactly as what Dick had exclaimed, the feared Red Hood was shrunk so small he was only 6 inches tall, with only a piece of tiny rag covering his modesty.</p><p>"I fucking know, Dick," Jason grunted out, not happy about the situation. Bad enough that he was shrunk, it was another thing to have Dick 'worrywart mother bird' Grayson to know of his situation. </p><p>"How did this happened?" Dick asked, head moving towards the rest of his boyfriend's teammates. He was really curious and somewhat worried about the situation. What if it was permanent? While it was fun to see his boyfriend this small, he liked it better with his regular-sized boyfriend.</p><p>Artemis scoffed at the question, arms bulging as she crossed her own. "Little one was reckless, and purposely being annoying. The magician we were chasing was getting angry at how Little One was mocking his height," the red-headed woman explained, ignoring Jason's angry denies.</p><p>"Red Him was too tiny for mission," Bizarro explained, having no qualms as Dick as he poked his team leader, finding it amusing as Jason squawked at the action. "Need protection. Am too big for little Red Him." The Superman Clone explained in his own way.</p><p>"I'm fine! We just need to find the bastard responsible for this!" Jason huffed angrily, his glare practically loses its effect when the owner was just slightly larger than their palms.</p><p>Artemis turned her attention to Jason, eyes narrowing in annoyance. "He almost crushed you with a brick. You can't even outrun him." She shot back, pulling out an example.</p><p>Well, Dick didn't really like the image Artemis painted to him.</p><p>"You know Batman will be informed, right? You're practically in his territory. He wouldn't like it to know there's an unknown magician running amok in Gotham," Dick looked at the other two. Jesus, they sure were tall.</p><p>"Do as you like. As long as Little One gets to return to his own size, he is in no condition to be running around." Like that, they turned and left, Bizarro giving a tiny wave before following the woman. </p><p>Just like that, it was just Dick and his mini-size boyfriend in the Batcave.</p><p>"Well, let's get Alfred and see if he can make any clothes for you," Dick said with a teasing smile, cupping his hands as he waited for Jason.</p><p>The look on Jason's face was absolutely murderous, yet completely ineffective in the front of Dick's smiley face. Holding on the rag, he sulked as he let Dick hold him, fingers cupping around him as he sat on the other's palms.</p><p>It certainly was a different feeling looking at the things around him. Everything was magnified so much. The fucking doorknob was the size of his torso! </p><p>Dick watched in amusement as his tiny boyfriend looked at everyday objects while mentally comparing them to his current size. He was cooing internally as Jason wrapped the rag around him like a blanket, leaving only the upper part of his head out. So cute!</p><p>"Alfred! We have a problem!" Jason twitched at the happy tone. Dickie bird was going to get it the moment he was back into his size again.</p><p>"Oh my, Master Jason?" Alfred inspected the male sitting on Dick's palm. Jason had to literally crank his neck back just to see Alfred's face. Fuck! This was irritating!</p><p>"Wait here, I might have to check if I have any spare pieces to make Master Jason his clothes." The butler said, unflappable as always. "In the meantime, please sit down and have your lunch. I know all of you tend to skip it for convenience's sake."</p><p>Their stomachs took that moment to signal their hunger. "Okay, Alfred," Dick replied sheepishly. He was going to have his lunch when he received the emergency signal from Jason, or Jason's teammates in this case.</p><p>Jason jumped down from his palms as Dick carefully let him down, before taking his own seat. As per habit, he grabbed his own lunch and begun diving into it, temporarily forgetting his boyfriend's current state in the face of his own hunger.</p><p>Jason stared at the pancakes. While it was not as big as he would imagine for his tiny self, the problem laid on the fact that his size to strength ratio was the same! He can't even hold up a spoon, for fuck's sake!</p><p>"Jay?" Finally noticed Jason's dilemma, Dick was trying not to laugh. Jason's face of betrayal however was too much for him, staring at the food like it had personally betrayed him. </p><p>"Shut up and help me, you dick!" Jason scowled at him, face red in embarrassment. It's not like he wanted this!</p><p>"Okay okay," Dick tried to console his boyfriend, controlling his laughter as he helped Jason to cut down the pancakes into smaller size for easier consumption. </p><p>With his share of pancakes in smaller size, Jason felt his pride getting insulted. It's like, like being treated like a child! Even more so when Dick went and grabbed a few toothpicks for him to act like a fork.</p><p>Still, in the face of hunger, pride was always going to be secondary. With a great sigh, Jason picked up the toothpick and started shoving pancakes into his mouth in resignation.</p><p>On the other side, Dick felt his heart-melting. 'So cute!' Dick secretly held up his phone and filmed his precious, precious boyfriend. He wanted to pinch those chubby cheeks! He was like, like a squirrel! Fuck his heart can't handle this!<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
"This is itchy," Jason grumbled, adjusting the shirt Alfred managed to make for him. It was not much, but it was way better than covering himself in a goddamn rag.</p><p>"Would you rather be in our naked glory?" Dick shot back. "I don't mind." He even had the audacity to wink back. </p><p>Jason won't need a mirror to know his face was flaming red. "Fuck you," he cursed out, yet lacking his normal tone.</p><p>Dick smirked at his embarrassed boyfriend, friendly smile slowly stretching into one that Jason was, unfortunately, too familiar with.</p><p>"Whatever kinky shit you're thinking about, stop it," Jason demanded. He had already succumbed to many, many ideas born from Dick's surprisingly horny mind. Like that last time putting an egg vibrator in him as he went out for patrol. It was extremely embarrassing. And very, very turned on.</p><p>"Aww, c'mon," The other male pouted, purposely making his eyes bigger as he looked at Jason. "You'll like it! Promise!" </p><p>Jason felt his resolve crumbling like sand. Knowing his luck -and Dick-, it will be very good, and very embarrassing.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Chest heaving as he laid on Dick's palm, Jason arched his chest to the thumb playing with his nipples. "Harder, Dick! You won't crush me." He moaned, his own hand tugging at the other nipple.</p><p>"As you wish," Dick continued his ministrations on his tiny lover, blue eyes never leaving the naked form writhing on his hand. </p><p>This was the first time he got the chance to see every little expression on his Jaybird. While Dick had no problem with Jason's usual size, sometimes, it's just hard to see his face when they were having sex. </p><p>But now, with Jason being so small, Dick could see every precious look. The only downside was that he couldn't penetrate him.</p><p>Dick gulped, eyes trailing down from Jason's moaning face, down to the exposed neck, using his fingernail to gently scraped on Jason's rosebud. Jason was already leaking, his cock looking so small it was cute. </p><p>"D-Dick?! Mhm!" Jason almost screamed when he felt Dick covering his mouth on his lower half. It was so weird and, a bit scary, as rough tongue licked at him between his cracks to his dick.</p><p>Everything little sensation was amplified as if like some kind of exchange for having a smaller body. He gripped the black hair in front of him, feeling so much pleasure than usual as he was sucked gently. The tiny bumps of the taste buds felt gigantic on him, creating much friction than he expected.</p><p>Dick ran his mouth over the tiny bulge, making tiny suction as if he was trying to suck the cum out of Jason. He shifted his tongue to the cracks, unfortunately, his tongue was a bit too big to penetrate the hole. </p><p>But it's okay. This was his only chance to play with tiny sized Jason. He was going to milk all its' worth for the short duration.</p><p>"Dick- stop- I'm gonna- gonna cum-!" Jason pulled on the hair harshly, back arching as he released inside Dick's mouth, legs twitching in pleasure, before his body going lax from his orgasm.</p><p>Licking his lips as he tasted the familiar tang of Jason in his mouth, he let Jason rested on his palm as he searched for his next tool. </p><p>Well, not before sneakily taking a photo of his Jason lying so lewdly on his palm.</p><p>"Found it!" Upon hearing Dick's delighted search, Jason turned his head to see what had gotten the other so excited.</p><p>"Oh hell no!" Jason scrambled into a sitting position when he saw what exactly was in Dick's hand. "You're not putting that inside me!"</p><p>The 'thing', was a Q-tip. And it's not just one kind. Somehow, Dick managed to find Q-tips with different tips: one of them was a cone shape, another one spiral…</p><p>"C'mon Jay," Dick reassured the male, smearing a glob of lube on the table before dipping a normal round-headed Q-tip in it, making sure to have it coated thoroughly. He wanted this to be enjoyable for Jason. "I'll be gentle," he coaxed.</p><p>It took a while, but Jason did slowly uncrossed his legs, staring at the Q-tips with some amount of fear. Understandable, considering it was not supposed to be going into his ass. </p><p>Jason held onto Dick's thumb for anchor, shuddering when the cold tip touched him. </p><p>"Shh, relax Jay," Slowly, he pushed the tip into the impossibly tiny looking hole, checking for any pain on Jason's face. "Is it okay?"</p><p>"It's…strange," the cool feeling of lube on some cotton swab was a completely different feeling than taking it in the ass with a dick or dildo. It was actually a comfortable size, and Jason could never view them as they were in the future.</p><p>"Not bad, just…weird," He pushed down his hips, giving a silent cue for Dick to start moving. </p><p>He moaned, feeling the tip dragging against his walls, shooting sparks behind his eyes when they were thrust back into him. "Fuck- faster-!" Jason demanded, gritting his teeth and holding onto Dick's finger as the Q-tip picked up their pace.</p><p>Dick had to gulp, watching his boyfriend getting fucked by a Q-tip, his own buddy being strong and leaking as Jason let out an erotic moan when his prostate was hit. </p><p>It was very stupid of him to be jealous of a Q-tip. But he was jealous as fuck- like why</p><p>Closing his eyes, Jason could felt his orgasm coming closer. The goddamn Q-tip shouldn't be feeling this good but God it felt amazing.</p><p>"D-Dick…I'm close-" He panted, mindlessly chasing his pleasure as he jerked his ass back to the make-shift dildo. </p><p>Unfortunately, he felt the Q-tip being pulled out before his climax. "F-FUCK! DICK!" Jason cursed, opening his eyes and glaring at the other through misty eyes.</p><p>Dick felt his cock twitched at the sight of his boyfriend. "Be patient, Jay," he cooed, even though he could felt his own patience straining. </p><p>Quickly, he took the spiral-shaped Q-tip, coated it in lube, before inserting back into Jason, watching the hole swallowed the tip like it was hungry for more.</p><p>Breathing in deep as he felt his ass opening up for the Q-tip, it felt bigger, somehow. "Ngh…" Feeling the curve of the tip scraping against his walls in a different way, inflicting more pressure on his prostate. "Dick…so good…" He moaned in pleasure, unconsciously widening his legs for more.</p><p>The tip picked up the speed, fucking him so fast he was seeing stars behind his eyes. His own cock leaking so much on his navel it was making a mess, together with the excessive lube leaking out of his hole, his bottom half was messy and wet. </p><p>Pulling his cock harshly, he let out a filthy moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he climaxed hard, ass clenching hard on the tip and shooting white stripes across his chest. His body was trembling hard, hips twitching in overstimulation as he laid limply on Dick's palm, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.</p><p>Fuck, it was so hot, Dick immediately removed his fly, letting the Q-tip still inside as he jerked his hard cock, red and pulsing from his jeans. </p><p>"Fuck-! Jay-!" A few hard jerks and he came. Unfortunately, he forgot his other hand was pre-occupied as jerked off, which resulted in his boyfriend absolutely drenched in cum.</p><p>Jason reflexively closed his eyes when he felt hot thick cum spilling all over him. It shouldn't be so hot but fuck he was turned on by being coated in cum.</p><p>"I'm so sorry-" Dick gulped, his own flaccid cock twitching at the sight of his boyfriend covered in him, from head to toes. Eyes intense as they followed the one dripping from Jason's head, slipping down almost erotically down onto his chest. </p><p>Dick's own cock slowly came back to life, as he watched his boyfriend dipped his hand onto the cum on his chest and licking them off like Jesus- </p><p>"I wanna see how much I can lick off," He can't deny he was putting on a show, licking the white off his finger. At the corner of his eyes, Jason enjoyed watching Dick's expression flared in lust.</p><p>"At your command, Jaybird," He smirked, grabbing more 'toys' for Jason. Dick was going to milk this as much as he can, and no one can stop him from spoiling his boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does anyone have any advice? Everything felt stiff, like just typing a bunch of sentences instead of writing a story.</p><p>And can anything tell me how to italic/bold/strikethrough the words? Much thanks guys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>